Sentimentos
by Seifeer
Summary: Quando um sentimento transborda em uma pessoa, essa pessoa decide se declarar. Mesmo que a pessoa em questão seja uma Viera, e a pessoa a quem ela quer se declarar seja o mais safo Sky Pirate de toda Ivalice.


"Sentimentos"

_"Algumas vezes me pergunto porque pessoas escondem seus sentimentos..."_  
_"Eu achava que escondia por medo que ele não corresponder, afinal, nós somos sky pirates, e ainda por cima, parceiros."_  
_"Agora que penso sobre isso vejo o quanto eu me sentia insegura com ele, apesar de tudo. Com aquele jeito galanteador dele que parece disparar automaticamente em qualquer mulher que chegue perto. Confesso que por vezes cheguei a ficar com ciúmes da Princesa, digo, Rainha Ashe. Mas agora vejo que fiz bem em apostar tudo naquele dia..."_

Algum tempo após conseguirmos finalmente algum tesouro que nos permitisse viver sem problemas por um longo tempo, confesso que me surpreendi quando ele manifestou seu desejo de passar algumas semanas de "férias" em alguma área remota de Phon Coast. Me surpreendi ainda mais quando ele me perguntou se havia algum outro lugar que eu desejasse ir. Eu disse que não, tanto por que de fato não tinha nenhum lugar especifico que quisesse visitar, tanto por que quando ele finalmente me mostrou o local, fiquei nada menos do que espantada de tão surpreendida. Eu achava que conhecia o Balthier completamente, mas ele me provou errada.  
Redondamente errada.  
Apesar do espanto, aquela casa de verão, longe de tudo e de todos que não tivessem uma airship particular, era tudo que eu pudesse ter pedido. Não apenas a casa, mas a situação em si. Depois de tanto tempo e tantas jornadas intermináveis, eu finalmente poderia ficar com ele, a sós, por algum tempo. Apesar da minha alegria e da minha sensação de ansiedade, tomei cuidado para que não deixasse transparecer algo a ponto que me acusasse. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Ainda não era hora.

Mas eu não iria manter essa máscara por muito tempo.

Nem conseguiria.

Na verdade, acho que quando aconteceu, ele já estava desconfiado da minha intenção de confessar que amava ele. Parecia que cada dia ele arrumava uma situação mais própria que a anterior. Parecia que estava só esperando. E se tratando do Balthier, isso é até bem possível. Ele de forma alguma iria se declarar antes de mim.  
Mas eu me lembro do dia em que finalmente tomei coragem. Em mais uma das situações propícias criadas quase (se não) intencionalmente por ele, me aproveitei de um acontecimento de alguns anos atrás.  
Estávamos deitados na praia, quase ao entardecer. Me lembro que o pôr do sol em Phon Coast é lindo.  
Finalmente tomei coragem e puxei o assunto, usando a única opção que consegui elaborar.

_- Hey, Balthier..._

Ele estava olhando pro céu, e aproveitei isso pra chegar um pouco mais perto dele.

_- Eu não cheguei a agradecer quando você me salvou dentro da Bahamut. Por minha causa você também quase..._

Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar diferente do normal. Geralmente ele olharia com aquele olhar matador e irresistível dele, se fosse alguma outra mulher que tivesse dito isso. Ao invés, ele me olhou com um olhar tenro e gentil, um que nunca tinha visto ele usar. Eu sequer pude continuar a frase quando vi aquele olhar.

_- Eu nunca deixaria você morrer, Fran. Nem que isso me custasse a própria vida._

Isso, combinado com o olhar dele, eram muito mais do que eu podia jamais ter desejado. No mesmo momento, abracei ele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Nunca tinha estado tão próxima dele. Nunca desse jeito. Senti a sensação gelada de ansiedade dar lugar a alguma outra. Quente. Reconfortante. Algo que nunca tinha sentido. Decidi que agora era o momento, então levantei a cabeça, meus olhos encontraram-se com os dele.

_- Balthier, eu te...._

Não pude dizer mais nada antes que ele me beijasse. Meu corpo todo pareceu estremecer com aquela sensação. A sensação reconfortante que tinha começado antes agora tinha se tornado algo tão bom que parecia que eu iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Envolvi meus braços atrás de seu pescoço e apertei seus lábios contra os meus. Aquele momento pareceu durar uma eternidade, e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Me lembro que senti uma lágrima caindo pelo canto do meu rosto. Nesse momento, ele me abraçou e se virou por cima de mim. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão vulnerável, e nem nunca tão bem. Quando ele finalmente afastou seus lábios dos meus e nós abrimos os olhos, ele tinha um leve sorriso, e um olhar tão reconfortante e apaixonado que eu nunca esquecerei. Enquanto ele carinhosamente tirava a lágrima solitária de meu rosto com sua mão, ele me disse algo que eu nunca vou esquecer, e que me fez ter certeza que aquela era a pessoa que eu amava.

_- Eu também te amo, Fran._

Essas palavras dele levaram a outro beijo, dessa vez mais apaixonado que o anterior. Me lembro que quando ele escorregou os lábios para o meu pescoço e começou a me beijar e lamber delicadamente o canto do meu pescoço, eu soltei algo que seria quase um gemido, se não fosse tão baixo e contido. Não contido o suficiente para que ele não percebesse. Ele me pegou no colo e me levava em direção à casa, enquanto nós nos beijávamos. Eu lembro que me sentia tão segura, tão relaxada nos braços dele que nem vi quando entramos na casa. Como ele fez para abrir a porta comigo no colo eu não tenho a mínima idéia, e acho que nunca terei. Lembro que quando percebi já estávamos no único quarto da casa. Quarto que ele tinha deixado pra mim, insistindo em dormir em um sofá. Ele me pousou suavemente na cama entre os beijos, e só aí percebi que a coisa iria mais adiante. Não que eu duvidasse que essa seria a atitude dele, mas pra falar a verdade, não tinha pensado em nada além de como eu iria me declarar. Tinha me esquecido completamente de que a pessoa em questão era o Balthier, e que aquilo não pararia nos beijos se dependesse dele.

Acho que ele percebeu o meu nervosismo, e, como era de se esperar do Balthier, uma única frase dele foi o suficiente para me acalmar E me deixar mais ansiosa ainda, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_- Tudo bem, Fran. Eu assumo daqui. Relaxe e aproveite. _

Um bom tempo depois disso foi um borrão de sensações que não consigo nem me lembrar, muito menos descrever. Só me lembro que, quando percebi, já estava sem a parte de cima do biquíni e ele deslizava carinhosamente a língua em direção à parte de baixo, fazendo meu corpo todo estremecer. Não sei em que momento ele tirou a parte de baixo do meu biquíni, mas deve ter feito com tanta destreza que eu não cheguei nem a perceber. Se ele não fosse sky pirate, com certeza teria habilidade suficiente pra ser um ótimo ladrão tradicional. Logo depois ele deslizou de novo a ponta da língua pelo meu corpo, desta vez de baixo pra cima, vindo parar no meu pescoço, mas deixando a mão perigosamente perto do meu sexo. Entre um beijo e outro ele me acariciava, me fazendo tremer com cada movimento de seus dedos. Só quando acabei deixando escapar um sonoro gemido de prazer ele escorregou a língua para baixo de novo para substituir a mão. Me lembro que a sensação de prazer era algo que nunca havia sentido sequer remotamente igual. Crescia a cada movimento da língua dele, como se quisesse me enlouquecer de propósito. Cresceu até que não consegui aguentar mais, e senti meu corpo inteiro arquejar enquanto eu mal conseguia respirar, até que todo aquele prazer pareceu se liberar de uma vez só, me fazendo soltar outro sonoro gemido e me deixando completamente sem ar.

_- Parece que entendeu rápido a parte de aproveitar, hein, Fran._

Confesso que se eu não estivesse tão esgotada eu me enterraria debaixo daquela cama de tanta vergonha quando ele disse isso. Apesar de que tanto a vergonha quanto o cansaço sumiram quando, depois de me beijar, ele começou lentamente a me acariciar de novo. Dessa vez, porém, percebi que enquanto me acariciava ele lentamente ia tirando o calção. Eu até tinha me esquecido que ele ainda estava usando aquilo. Quando ele já tinha me deixado quase louca com aquilo de novo, ele parou e subitamente se colocou em cima de mim, enquanto me beijava e seu sexo encontrava o meu. Logo antes de realmente começar, mordeu levemente meu pescoço, tirando momentaneamente a atenção do que acontecia. Quando percebi, eu já me encontrava invadida por um prazer ainda maior, enquanto ele lentamente ia indo mais rápido e mais fundo. A esse ponto, já me encontrava gemendo de prazer e tentando entre os gemidos chamar o nome dele, sem sucesso. Foi quando ele inesperadamente me pediu que eu ficasse em cima. Tal proposta me pegou de surpresa, mas eu estava tão embriagada de prazer que não conseguiria recusar nem que quisesse. Quando nos viramos, ele me abraçou junto de si enquanto o prazer me deixava quase louca de novo. Dessa vez também conseguia ver que ele não iria aguentar muito tempo. Quando senti o prazer dentro de mim se tornar insuportável de novo, beijei-o apaixonadamente. Ele correspondeu, enquanto eu sentia todo meu corpo tremer enquanto aquela sensação de prazer máximo que tinha sentido antes se fazia presente de novo. Me lembro que abracei ele com toda minha força, e não sei se o quase grito chegou sequer a sair de minha boca. Depois só me lembro de sentir nossos corpos relaxarem enquanto eu encostava a cabeça no peito dele e adormecia quase que instantaneamente de cansaço.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, percebi pela janela que o sol já estava alto. Mas o que me deixou apreensiva foi o fato de eu estar sozinha na cama. Foi tudo um sonho? Não, não podia. Seria muito cruel se fosse apenas um sonho. Enquanto esses pensamentos vinham à minha cabeça, ouvi uma voz inconfundível vindo da porta:

_- Finalmente. Estava começando a ficar preocupado que tivesse exagerado ontem._

Quando vi Balthier na porta, desviei o olhar quase instintivamente ao perceber que ele estava nu perambulando pela casa, só então pra perceber que nossas roupas estavam jogadas no chão perto da cama. Um sentimento de alívio me veio, e um leve sorriso me floresceu no rosto. Não foi um sonho.

_- Espero não ter ido muito rápido ontem... Me desculpe se você ainda não..._

Dessa vez fui EU que o impedi de terminar a frase com um beijo.

_- Ok, entendi. _

Logo depois peguei o braço dele puxando-o de volta pra cama. Joguei ele de costas na cama, e me deitei sobre ele, dizendo

_- Tudo bem, Balthier, EU assumo daqui. _

FIM


End file.
